Por que el Amor no es Suficiente
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: The Evanescence Fanfic Contest.¿Que sientes cuando el hombre que amas unicamente te quiere para una cosa?... y por mas que te esfuerces jamas sentira algo mas por ti que deseo,descubre la historia de una mujer que lucho por algo que jamas pudo ser


**The Evanescence Fanfic Contest**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama inspirada de la música… no al plagio. **

**Nombre del Fic: Por Que El Amor No Es Suficiente**

**Nombre del Autor/es: Paulinita Rathbone **

**Número de Palabras: 6 840 (según Word) **

**Advertencias: Para las que aman las parejas de Edward y Bella, preparen pañuelo por que es un poco triste… **

**Pareja Elegida: Bella/Edward**

**Canción en la que se inspiró: **Call Me When You´re Sober** – Evanescence.**

**Nota de autor: **Pues este es el segundo concurso al que entro el primero fue hace algunos años y no gane jeje, pero en fin ojala y tenga mejor suerte, pues Evanescence es una de mis bandas favoritas mas por que la líder de la banda es Amy Lee una chica… ¡Genial!... bueno no hay mas que decir los dejo para que lean… las veo abajo.

_So, Don't Cry To Me.__  
><em>_If You Loved Me, You Would Be Here With Me.__  
><em>_You Love Me, Come Find Me. __  
><em>_Make Up Your Mind._

_You Never Call Me When You're Sober,__  
><em>_You Only Want It 'Cause It's Over - It's Over._

**Call me when you´re sober- Evanescence**

_Estaba cansada de todo esto, ya no aguanto mas ser la que lo complace cada vez que quiere, tarde me di cuenta de que para el solamente soy la mujer que le calienta la cama. Pero que podía hacer si lo quiero con toda mi alma, no hay día que no lo recuerde… no hay día que recuerde sus besos, sus caricias, todo aquello que me gustaba de el pero ya no puedo mas todo esto tiene que acabar ya…_

Lo conocí aproximadamente hace un año, estaba de vacaciones de semana santa, se supone que este día yo saldría con unas amigas al cine, pero la verdad no se me antojaba ir… mejor me quede en casa sin nada que hacer. Ese día estaba muy aburrida pero había sido mi culpa por no salir con ellas… ¿que es lo mejor que haces cuando estas aburrida en casa? La respuesta es… obvio el Internet, me conecte en mi correo hubo algo que note. Alguien me había agregado al MSN, yo como siempre lo hago le doy aceptar sin importar quienes me agregan…

_-Hola_

Alguien me llamaba, asi que como buena persona que soy le conteste:

-Hola

Nos preguntamos el típico como estas, nombres, gustos musicales, donde vives y… todas esas cosas, como la verdad soy muy desconfiada le dije que vivía en otro municipio de lo que en verdad vivía, quien sabe que cosas pueden pasar, además de que le dije que me encontraba con mis primas en la Cd. De México pues me había pedido vernos por que quería conocerme… obvio que le di mil escusas para no verlo.

Asi pasaron los días, Edward me había pedido mi numero telefónico se lo di no le vi nada de peligroso… lo gracioso es que me mandaba mensajes diarios diciéndome cosas bonitas… o mas bien lo que una chica le gusta oír o simplemente me preguntaba como estuvo mi día, asi paso el tiempo hasta que sentí algo… un algo que pensé que no sentiría en mucho tiempo, se que es estúpido… ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien que ni conocía? No personalmente claro esta, pero ese sentimiento fue creciendo como paso el tiempo…

Las vacaciones dieron su fin, despues de una larga charla el me pidió vernos yo aun con dudas le dije que si, el se había ofrecido a ir por mi a la universidad…déjenme decir que si estaba nerviosa.

Les comente a mis mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice, lo sucedido a pesar de sus dudas me preguntaron ¿si yo estaba segura? A pesar de mis dudas les dije que si, a lo que me dijeron que si quería que me arriesgara les había comentado de ese pequeño inconveniente el era mucho mayor que yo, casi 10 años… ¿pero no dicen que para el amor no hay edad?...

Una vez terminadas las clases, me puse mas nerviosa aun el ya estaba en la puerta esperándome… sinceramente sentía que me iba a morir pero aun asi demostré lo valiente que era y fui a su encuentro… lo que no espere a lo que encontré, era lo que yo esperaba, estaba sentado viendo de un lado a otro supongo que buscándome.

Suspire y fui a su encuentro…

-Hola- salude- ¿Edward?

-¿Bella?- sinceramente no supe que pensó de mí, por que solo me miraba me senté a su lado- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien

-¿Y no tuviste problemas para llegar?

-Solo la caminata hacia acá- sonrió- Es que hace mucho que no vengo por acá

-Si, mas con el sol

-¿A dónde iremos?- me pregunto, sinceramente no sabia a donde ir- ¿es que no se mucho por aquí?

-Podemos ir a Port Angeles, podemos ir a una pequeña fuente de sodas

-Claro vamos

Nos levantamos, a lo lejos pude ver a mis amigas que se escondían detrás de uno de los grandes pilares que tenia la escuela me reí al ver su intento por esconderse, al final se fueron en uno de los transportes seguramente para cada quien irse a su casa.

Poco despues nos fuimos nosotros hacia Port Angeles, mientras llegábamos haya platicamos de algunas cosas sin importancia. Una vez llegamos me ayudo a bajar del coche y caminamos hacia el establecimiento. Una vez ahí pedimos unas chamoyadas por que hacia un calor de muerte… fue entonces cuando voltee el choco sus labios con los míos en el momento en que eso paso me sentí… muy bien, en mi vida un solo beso me había hecho sentir esas sensaciones.

Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa sin tan siquiera evitarlo

Una vez nos dieron nuestras bebidas, subimos al segundo piso para poder platicar más tranquilos.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Cansada…contabilidad me mata ¿y tu?

-No me quejo, el trabajo es cansado…

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Me platico que trabajaba en un condominio, es el que se encargaba que todo lo respecto a la limpieza de las habitaciones y demás instalaciones estuviera en orden…

-Debes cansarte mucho- te juro que me quería dar zapes por mis tontas respuestas… ¿pero que querían? Estaba nerviosa

-Si pero no hay otra cosa- una vez terminamos nuestras bebidas, me tomo de las manos una sensación como descargas eléctricas me invadió el cuerpo- ¿en que piensas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Es lo que esperabas?- yo desvié la mirada, me daba mas nervios mirarlo a los ojos esos ojos color miel que me mataban

-Pues… estoy muy nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto antes asi que no se que esperar

-Ni yo- comenzó a reir- ¿Qué mas quieres hacer?

-Pues hay un pequeño parque en donde podemos sentarnos a tomar el fresco y platicar un poco mas

-Claro- se levanto tomo mi mochila que había puesto en el suelo yo hice lo mismo- Quiero hacer algo

-Que…- pero no pude continuar por que el me estrecho contra el dándome el beso mas delicioso que había tenido en toda mi vida sin mas respondí con todos esos sentimientos que recién había descubierto y me gustaban, pero por ahora podía decir que me gustaba mucho… quizás fuera el inicio de algo bueno

Caminamos por el parque hablando de cualquier cosa de nuestras vidas, robándonos algunos que otros besos que eran esquicitos, bueno el era mayor que yo obvio que tenia mas experiencia.

El tiempo fue pasando y seguimos saliendo mas, el siempre que podía venia a verme aun que a veces era poco por su trabajo pero aun asi nos manteníamos en contacto por mensajes o por correo, me gustaba charlar con el por que podíamos hablarnos de muchas cosas. Llegamos a tener una relación algo estable por lo mismo de que poco nos veíamos pero cuando lo hacíamos lo disfrutábamos al máximo, hubo ocasiones en que los besos subían mucho de tono y las caricias por igual, pero a mi no me molestaban… era el segundo hombre, despues de mi abuelo, al que no me incomodaba su presencia poco despues acepte ser su novia no lo veía mal yo lo quería y el me quería ¿no es lo correcto?

Hasta que llego el momento en el que dijo algo que me incomodo… en uno de sus mensajes me decía que "quería darme amor"… saben perfectamente lo que significaba eso, al principio me sentí extraña ya que nunca lo había hecho le di a entender que teníamos de conocernos poco y que aun no estaba lista, o nunca lo estaría… me pregunto el por que pero no me sentía bien hablando de eso… creo que en ese momento me enoje con el, nadie podía entenderme. _Y ni me entenderían…no sin que hayan vivido lo que yo_

Me pidió perdón, me dijo que no era su intención ofenderme, a pesar de que estaba muy molesta le dije que no me pasaba nada, cosa que jamás me creyó supongo que me conocía los suficiente para saber que algo pasaba. Le dije que cuando nos viéramos hablaríamos yo acepte al no tener ni una escusa que dar… la pregunta es ¿estoy lista para hablar de ello?

Llego el día que mas temí, no estaba lista, nos encontramos y yo trate por mucho postergar el momento pero al fin llego… teníamos que hablar…

-Si no te sientes lista, lo entenderé- una parte mía estaba contenta de que entendiera pero otra me decía que si quería que esto funcionara debía confiar en el

-No, quiero contártelo, conteste sobre su cuello ya que me tenia abrazada- solo que no se como empezar, es muy difícil

No me dijo nada, solo esperaba a que yo hablara… me arme de valor

-Todo comenzó cuando tenia 8 años…

Le relate lo que me había pasado hace muchos años, no pude evitar llorar al recordar cada momento que viví, me sentí tan estúpida… nadie a parte de mi familia me había visto llorar de esa manera, no me gustaba sentirme vulnerable ni débil pero necesitaba desahogarme… sacar esto que llevaba dentro de mi por mas de 11 años… las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de mis ojos pero necesitaba sus brazos que me hacían sentir protegida.

Se levanto y se acuclillo para quedar frente mío, me limpio las lágrimas y yo me perdí en sus ojos

-¿Qué piensas?- dije un poco mas tranquila pero a la vez muy asustada por que tenia miedo de que sintiera asco de mi o que me dijera lo estúpida que había sido por no decir nada y me dejara

-En que… si no hubiera metido la pata al insinuarte eso… quizá no hubieras tenido la necesidad de recordar

-Lo se

-¿Nadie sabe esto?

-No- respondí entre sollozos, las lagrimas seguían saliendo cada vez que me acordaba de aquello lo sentía como si estuviera pasando de nuevo

-No deberías dejar esto asi nada mas, te hace daño- asentí y mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos- ¿Por qué nunca pediste ayuda?

-No quiero que haya problemas por mi culpa

-Pero…

-Dejémoslo asi-asintió y me dio un beso en los labios, aun limpiando una lagrima

-Tan grandota y tan chillona- me dijo, y me saco una risita… me sentí bien al confesárselo y que el lo entendiera lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, nunca antes me había sentido asi de verdad me había dado duro todo esto… me había enamorado de Edward Cullen como una tonta

-Te amo- le dije despues de mucho tiempo

-Yo también- me sentía en las nubes al escuchar esto, el me amaba… _pobre idiota_

El tiempo había pasado y nuestra relación iba muy bien, siempre que el podía venia a verme o yo iba para haya con el pero realmente me gustaba ir para haya me sentía mejor además de que había mas lugares a donde ir… todo iba muy bien, pero hubo una ocasión en la que casi terminamos haciendo el amor…

Ese día habíamos ido a un billar para jugar, nos la habíamos pasado realmente bien era muy divertido verlo patearme el trasero en ese juego, era muy mala, pero cada vez los besos eran mas intensos las caricias era mas intimas pero no podíamos hacer nada, estábamos en publico… pero en el segundo piso del edificio (pues en el tercero estaba el billar y en el primero una tienda de ropa) que estaba abandonado desde hace tiempo las cosas se pusieron muy… intensas, todo se me fue de las manos… mi primera vez estaba a punto de ser un edificio abandonado lleno de polvo… como pude lo detuve… esto era muy rápido y no me sentía lista…

El me entendió pero había un pequeño problema debajo de nosotros que el no podía ocultar asi que tuve que ayudarle con ese problema…

Y asi fueron los 3 meses mas felices de mi vida, mas cuando fue nuestra primera vez… ese día había estado muy nerviosa pero sus besos y sus palabras me hicieron sentir muy bien, debo admitir que dolió pero era muy feliz… al fin había sido suya y el mío…

El único problema fue que no nos protegimos y tuve que tomar la dichosa pastilla de emergencia, y si tuve que soportar el regaño de Rosalie, pero en ese momento era muy feliz que no me molesto mucho…

Como dije había ocasiones en que no nos podíamos ver por motivos de trabajo… me decía muchas veces que me extrañaba muchísimo al igual que yo, hasta que un día me pidió que me fuera a vivir con el, era lógico que me negué no podía irme con a solo 3 meses de ser novios… pero me sorprendió mucho cuando me pidió matrimonio, yo pensé que era una broma y era lógico que no me casaría con el, aun estudio y no quería dar una paso asi de grande en tan poco tiempo y sin terminar mi carrera. Ya no volvió a mencionar el tema, yo respire tranquila pues las cosas estaban siendo como antes, solo había algo que no me esperaba, comencé a sentirme mal, mi estomago se me revolvía y me mareaba a cada rato… y como siempre te imaginas lo peor que puede pasar, no podía pensar que estaba embarazada era ilógico… ¿o no?

Comencé a asustarme mucho, pero no quería mencionar nada aun tenia que estuviera segura, juro que cada momento esperaba a que mi periodo llegara pero nada… me estaba poniendo paranoica por que aun faltaban 15 días para que llegara, pero me seguía sintiendo mal, actuaba normal tanto en la escuela como en mi casa pero por dentro me preguntaba… ¿Cuándo llega?

Edward me pregunto que me pasaba pero solo le decía que me sentía mal y eso era todo que se me pasara con el tiempo, no me dijo mas y se lo agradecí.

Por suerte respire tranquila cuando me periodo llego en la fecha exacta todo volvió a ser como era…

Pero un mes despues las cosas se pusieron raras…

Paso una semana en la cual no supe nada de el, yo le mandaba mensajes pidiéndole vernos pero si no me los contestaba me decía que no podía por su trabajo, sabia que en ocasiones su trabajo no nos permitía vernos pero jamás le di importancia siempre respete eso. Aunque en mas de una ocasión le hablaba me ignoraba comencé a imaginar lo peor, mis amigas me decían que no me preocupara que a lo mejor era el trabajo o se sentía mal, les hice caso era verdad estaba siendo paranoica… pero días mas adelante ya no lo soporte…

_**¿Me vas a decir por que me ignoras?**_

Fue el mensaje que le mande… pero su contestación hizo que todo se fuera abajo…

_**Eh decidido terminar con esto, creo que la distancia nos separa mucho y en una relación las bases es poder vernos más a menudo, espero que seas feliz adiós para siempre**_

En ese momento sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estomago, les juro que conforme lo leía una y otra vez mis ojos comenzaban a dolerme por las lagrimas que contenía, por mas que quise llorar no pude… por que en primera ¿Cómo le explicaba a mis padres que de repente me pusiera a llorar como loca?... pero el nudo en garganta no se iba, por mas que intentaba relajarme y pensar ¿Por qué me hacia esto? No encontraba una solución lógica le respondí lo que en ese momento sentía…

_**¿Por qué? Todo estaba bien, a ti jamás te importo la distancia tu me lo dijiste y te lo dije varias veces pero decías que todo estaba bien… me dijiste que no te importaba… o era que al fin me desvirginaste y ahora me botas, aun sabiendo lo que me había pasado… no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto… esta bien si eso lo que quieres… no te molestare mas… adiós **_

Ese fue el mensaje, pero en lugar de hacerme sentir mejor era todo lo contrario me sentía tan estúpida y utilizada me daba asco a mi misma, pero aun asi no derrame ninguna lagrima me trague todo mi dolor, era la sensación mas amarga que puede existir que sinceramente no se desea a nadie, por que en esos momentos te sientes mal contigo misma y empieza a bajarte mas la autoestima ya que no tuvo ni la decencia de decírtelo en la cara, no vales ni su tiempo por que solo te lo dice con un mensaje… recordé entonces que Rosalie esperaba que yo le dijera algo

_**Pasó lo que tenia que pasar, por favor mañana no me digas nada**_

Se lo envié a mi amiga y le agradezco que no me hay respondido el mensaje, si ella me decía algo en ese momento no se que hubiera dicho o hecho, lo único que hice fue apagar la tele y acostarme, cerré los ojos muy fuerte esperando a que el sueño me llegara… no iba a llorar me repetía no iba a llorar y asi tragándome el dolor pude dormir.

Me levante cuanto sentí mi celular sonar, ya eran las 6 de la mañana tenia que levantarme para ir a la escuela, pero sinceramente no tenia ganas de hacer nada pero no podía faltar, necesitaba distraerme si no terminaría llorando en mi cama y era lo que menos quería. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y desperté a mis padres para que me llevaran a la parada, mi madre me vio y me pregunto que tenía, solo le dije que no había dormido bien y que llegando me acostaría, no me dijo nada más.

Como siempre fui una de las primeras en llegar, no había nadie eso era bueno, no me sentía de humor para nada.

Llego Rosalie y casi pensé que me preguntaría que había pasado pero gracias al cielo no me pregunto nada y se lo volví a agradecer, trato de animarme con algunas cosas que le habían sucedido y haciéndome platica,- trataba de animarme pero no podía no quería hacer nada solo gritar no se algo que me hiciera sentir menos tonta de lo que ya me sentía- pero me reía mas por compromiso y no porque de verdad lo sintiera, pero no iba a arrastrar a mi amiga a mi miseria.

Deje de poner atención y me centre en la maestra, que puedo decir que ni una palabra le entendí solo veía la paleta de la butaca, pensando ¿Por qué?... cada momento, quería llorar lo sentía pero no podía o mas bien no quería no quería llorar…

-Bella ¿Qué tienes estas muy seria?- me pregunto Alice

-Me duele la cabeza, no me siento bien- le di mi mejor sonrisa y voltee la mirada, ella un no sabia nada la única era Rose no quería que se preocupara ella también.

Las clases terminaron antes de lo que hubiera querido, para colmo yo tenia que ir por unas cosas a Port Angeles, lo que menos quería era ir haya… eran demasiados recuerdos por que ahí pasaron muchas cosas.

Les juro que cada vez que pasábamos por un lugar, mi garganta se cerraba y las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos pero no las derrame, las secaban con mi mano, lo bueno es que yo iba delante de ellas asi no me verían como cada vez que pasábamos por el local donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso hacia mi garganta se volviera a cerrar y en mi estomago sintiera esa sensación de vacio, llegamos al dichoso lugar que por cierto estaba cerrado y tuvimos que esperar a ver si lo abrían. Me senté en el suelo, solo escuchaba la platica de mis amigas pero no participe no tenia ganas de nada, no se si las engañe o no con mi escusa de la cabeza o al menos a Alice, pero lo bueno es que no me preguntaron nada.

Una vez que di por hecho que no iban a abrir lo mejor que podía hacer era irme a mi casa, mientras caminábamos no pude evitar decir.

-¡Tengo ganas de gritar!

-Pues hazlo

-Necesito una almohada- respondí- Tengo ganas de gritar, romper o golpear algo… necesito desahogarme- era este el momento donde llegas a la etapa en que quieres gritar, golpear algo… estaba tan frustrada por no poder desahogarme todo por su culpa, estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol… si que era bipolar de estar toda triste y deprimida a furica y frustrada, pero sabia disimular muy bien mis sentimientos no quería que se sintieran mal por mi, espero haber engañado a mis amigas o al menos una de ellas.

-Pues la mejor manera de desahogarte es llorando- me dijo Alice- ya sabes el hombro de las amigas son pañuelos para las lagrimas

Les juro que estuve a punto de aceptar su oferta pero no podía… mas bien no quería, no entendía mi estúpida decisión de no llorar… de no desahogarme, como si sentir esta opresión fuera un recuerdo de lo estúpida que había sido.

-No puedo, pero gracias

Llegamos a la parada de mi camión afortunadamente ahí estaba ya no quería esperar mas para irme a casa una vez dentro mire a mis amigas que platicaban, creo que algo de mi me decía que Alice también tenia el derecho de saber que era lo que me ocurría asi que le mande un mensaje a Rose…

_**Una vez que me vaya cuéntale por que me estoy asi**_

Solo cuando arranco el coche pude, respirar ya no tenía que "fingir" que estaba bien cuando no lo estaba, solo sentí una pequeña lagrima salir de mi ojo a medio camino pero la limpie, fue entonces cuando sentí que mi mochila vibraba… un mensaje, al principio pensé que era Rose que me respondía pero no era Rose era él…

_**Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, me sentía demasiado deprimido por que no estábamos juntos como quisiera por es quiero pedirte perdón**_

Yo molesta le respondí

_**¿Que se supone que significa eso?**_

Al poco tiempo respondió

_**Que fui un tonto, quisiera que me perdonaras… y me dieras otra oportunidad si aun quieres**_

Pero que sugerencia más tonta, era obvio que aun quería por que lo amaba pero no quería que jugara conmigo, pero no sabia que hacer, había pasado el peor día de mi vida por su culpa… asi que solo me limite a responder…

_**Tenemos que hablar cuando puedas házmelo saber**_

Llegue a mi casa, deje mi maleta en la cama y comencé a sacar mis cosas entonces un papel doblado llamo mi atención

_LEELO CUANDO ESTES SOLA_

Era la letra de Rosalie, tenia una idea de lo que decía, fui al baño, desdoble el papel y leí el contenido

_¡Amiga! (léelo aunque te duela)_

_Dijiste que no dijera nada, pero no dijiste algo respecto a escribir…xD_

_Se que lo quieres… se ve en los mensajes que le mandaste, no te preocupes! Espero que no hayas llorado eh! ¿Sabes que? No, no sabes hasta que te ¡diga!_

_¿Recuerdas que dijiste que si no te gustaba ibas decirle que ibas a ir al baño? Jajaja… cuando lo vi le dije a Alice que deberías decirle "hola, siento dejarte, pero voy al baño" asi tal cual, obviamente ella me regaño y me dijo que te dejara. Tratábamos de ver que pasaba desde donde nos habíamos quedado, pero la bola de weyes que estaba ahí no nos dejaba!_

_Pasamos la carretera, nos subimos y yo seguí insistiendo en que te fueras al baño y Alice y yo nos terminaos riendo_

_Sabes perfectamente que si no es alto y güero no lo volteas a ver, pero claro eres diferente y terminaste saliendo con el… que valor!_

_¿Recuerdas que siempre insinuaba algo y nuca te decía? Era eso_

_El primer domingo que se vieron y nos enteramos que se vieron ¡hasta el otro día! La verdad si me preocupe… como te dije ¡que valor!... bueno ya te regañe por eso…_

_También me enoje conmigo misma por lo que me dijiste ayer…_

_¡Yo tuve la culpa! ¡Te hice coco-wash para que se re fuera el miedo! O sea claro que lo hubieras terminado haciéndolo, pero ahí si seria tu propia decisión_

_Cuando me contaste por primera vez eso de que te había pedido el tesorito, inmediatamente pensé que eso llegaría a pasar_

_Claro que no te dije nada por que pensé que me ibas a mal entender todo y te iba a enojar conmigo_

_Además nunca me gusto su actitud…_

_Pero tú lo querías, asi que no podía hacer nada…_

_Hasta ahora…_

_Se que me contaras lo que sientes cuando creas que es tiempo de librarte de eso._

_¡Por lo pronto!_

_Se que pensaras en el, ¡pero mándalo a la chingada!_

_¡El se lo pierde! Espero que vuelva rogándote que lo perdones y espero que te hagas la difícil… aunque no se si lo quieras para cuando eso pase_

_Ah.. ¿Qué paso con eso de que "quédate como la victima?_

_Se que no quieres saber nada, ¡pero a mi la duda me carcome!_

_Ok… con el tiempo lo sabremos…_

_¡Por ahora a comer chocolates y a ver películas cursis! Nee_

_¡Igual y ya sabes que hacer si quieres hablar con alguien al respecto!_

Sinceramente desde que comencé a leer su carta fue cuando de verdad derrame lágrimas, tenia demasiada razón debí haberle hecho caso, y no tenía derecho a culparla… por que era mi decisión, aun que según ella me había dicho que si lo hiciera… de verdad agradecí su carta por con ella pude llorar aun que sea un poco… gracias Rosalie.

Paso el tiempo, pero jamás pudimos hablar por que si no podía el no podía yo, la situación se me iba de las manos, lo único bueno era que el dolor era menos y podía decir que me sentía un poco mejor, quizá que era por la idea de que tal vez volveríamos a estar juntos… pero fue en Agosto cuando al fin había perdido las esperanzas… además ese día me había tocado cuidar a mi padre pues iba a tener una operación muy seria y mi mamá no podía por que estaba enferma y el holgazán de mi hermano no le importo… asi fui yo la elegida, fue entonces cuando le envié el que yo pensé que seria el ultimo mensaje.

_**¿Aun quieres hablar? Por que como veo las cosas será imposible**_

Un poco despues el respondió

_**Creo que no será posible, será mejor que dejemos las cosas como están… ya no quiero hacerte mas daño del que te eh hecho… espero que seas muy feliz**_

Suspire yo ya sabia esto…

_**Creo que tienes razón, y no te preocupes no me has hecho daño solo quería comprobar algo que yo ya sabia, espero que tu también seas feliz y en mi tienes una amiga en quien confiar **_

Asi pasaron unas semanas yo había entrado a mi nuevo semestre, donde me prometí que nada de reprobar pues el pasado había hecho un repite por distraerme demasiado asi que este semestre estaría el 100. Pero cuando al fin me siento bien emocionalmente el llega…

_**¿Hola como estas?**_

Yo sinceramente me saque de onda, por que a parte de que no me lo esperaba ya lo había "superado", aunque anteriormente habíamos hablado por el MSN y me había comentado que iría de vacaciones pero no le di importancia podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero si me sentía rara, pero aun asi le conteste ¿éramos amigos no?

_**Bien, gracias ¿y tu?... como te fue en la playa…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Muy bien, fue lindo ir a conocer el mar… aunque me hubiera gustado llevarte conmigo**_

Otra vez sentí que daba un traspié mental, ¿Qué se supone que significaba esto?... pero yo seguí con mi actitud indiferente respondiéndole con un "aja" y "que lastima" "ya será para la otra" pero sin darle importancia. Entonces fue cuando me comenzó a decir que le diera otra oportunidad, que había sido un tonto, que por favor lo perdonara y que por favor hablemos.

Me costo mucho de verdad tomar una decisión pero todos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad ¿no?

Hablamos y arreglamos las cosas, le hice prometerme que no me volviera hacer eso, el me lo prometió. _Y yo muy tonta le creí_

El primer mes todo era miel sobre hojuelas de nuevo salíamos de nuevo nos divertíamos hasta volvimos hacer el amor de nuevo, pero ya como era su costumbre paso una semana en donde el me ignoro, pero a diferencia de la otra vez no me importo, se lo comente a mis amigas, déjenme decirles que Rose tenia ganas de ir por el y hacerle lo peor pero le convencí que no valía la pena.

Además yo creía que era mi culpa por una situación que había pasado hace unos días:

Quedamos de vernos de nuevo estaba contenta por que tenia dos semanas que no lo veía, pero tenia un problema que resolver… un maestro nos había casi obligado a vender boletos y yo no había vendido todos, entonces pensé que el me ayudaría y mis amigas bromeando me decían que si. Entonces de camino hacia haya le mande un mensaje a Rose:

_**Mas te vale que pueda enjaretarle los boletos a Edward por que si no…**_

Pero no lo decía en serio era una broma entre mis amigas y yo, y como bien sabes que no se pueden leer los sentimientos por mensaje, lo mande pensando que se lo había enviado a ella pero cuando mi la bandeja de salida se lo había enviado a el… estaba en horrible problemas:

_**¿Qué significa eso de enjaretarle los boletos a Edward? ¿Qué esta pasando Bella? No me gusta que jueguen conmigo**_

Me sentí horrible en ese momento, la había cagado horrible trate de disculparme y de explicarle esa situación, el me dijo que no pasaba nada… pero sentía que había algo mas… no podía perdonarme asi como si nada, todo el camino sentía que lloraba de desesperación me sentía mal muy mal, llegue al mismo lugar de siempre pero yo aun tenia esa fea sensación en el estomago en cuanto lo vi me lance a sus brazos y comencé a llorar… pidiéndole perdón a cada rato.

-No te preocupes esta bien

-Perdóname

-Ya ya… no vinimos a estar tristes ¿verdad?- negué, el me dio un beso y le sonreí y volví abrazarlo… ese día hicimos el amor de nuevo… pero aun asi las cosas cambiaron…

Pero aun asi necesitaba una persona neutral quien me diera su opinión, alguien que no supiera la situación o al menos no más de lo que yo podría contar… entonces pensé en Angela, le conté mi situación y me dio un buen consejo:

_Creo que esta siendo muy inmaduro… se supone que el es el mayor y no debería estar haciendo esas cosas, te equivocaste y le pediste perdón asi que ya no te sientas mal… creo que deberías terminar ya con el._

Le di hasta el fin de semana para que me contestara…

Pero me salió con algo nuevo…

_**No quiero tener nada contigo… adiós **_

Pero esta vez no sentí nada, será por mi preparación mental o no se pero no me sentí mal… ni una lagrima, ningún nudo, ningún golpe… nada. Pero aun asi quería sabe la razón, ¿la merecía no?... pero su respuesta no era lo que yo quería…

_**Que no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo, adiós **_

Al día siguiente, fui a la escuela como si nada es verdad por que todo estaba bien… llegue a mi segunda hora pero necesitaba ir al baño Angela me veía y sabia lo que estaba pensado, pero de verdad necesitaba el baño.

Cuando salí ella estaba en los lavabos esperándome.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien… por extraño que suene estoy bien- conteste

-¿Qué paso?

-Simplemente termino conmigo

-¿Por qué?

-No se- no quería decirle lo que de verdad había pasado, no es que no confiara en ella pero no quería mas problemas- no me dijo nada

-Que raro

-Supongo que ya no importa, me siento bien

-¿En serio?- veía por su cara que no me creía, pero era verdad

-Si- le sonreí- Hay que apurarnos no tarda el maestro

Y asi mi vida regreso a la normalidad, termine mi semestre bien sin reprobar ninguna materia estaba muy contenta por ello, llego las festividades de diciembre y con ello el año nuevo, aunque estuvo regular este fin de año estaba contenta por que e iba el viejo pero llegaba el nuevo… hasta que note en mi teléfono una llamada perdida de un numero que no conocía al principio pensé que era Jacob mi nuevo amigo pero no era la misma lada, no le di importancia.

Horas despues mientras veía la tele me llego un mensaje con el mismo numero… lo abrí…

_**Hola como estas, espero que hayas tenido un feliz año nuevo**_

Me quede sorprendida, no esperaba ese detalle menos que se acordara de mi

_**Gracias, una disculpa por no contestarte es que sinceramente no conocí el numero además ya sabes lo que le pasa a mi teléfono de todas formas gracias por el detalle **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**De nada solo espero que no te moleste que te haya marcado, solo quería saber de ti**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No me molesta… no importa lo que paso antes, yo te considero mi amigo yo ya eh superado lo anterior**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**De verdad eres una mujer especial, siento mucho lo que paso o como te hable pero estaba pasando por muchos problemas y creo que me desquite contigo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No importa, pero éramos novios pudiste tenerme confianza… pero eso ya no importa eso es pasado y como dije año nuevo cosas nuevas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias… ¿Cómo te la pasaste?**_

Comenzamos a platicar de lo que habíamos hecho las semanas que no nos vimos realmente me sentía bien hablar con el, pero ya no seria lo mismo quizá aun tenia sentimientos por el pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora yo había aprendido de mis errores y no caería de nuevo en los mismos.

En una de nuestras tantas platicas me había dicho que me extrañaba y que aun me quería, algo se removió en mi pero yo no quería caer de nuevo, me dijo que le diera otra oportunidad pero me negué ya le había dado una y no la supo valorar, pero hubo algo que si no me lo esperaba… el ya salía con alguien mas, yo me sorprendí y debo reconocer que me dolió un poco , pero aun asi le pregunte que como era y si estaban bien… tenia que ser una buena amiga…

El me dijo que bien, pero que iba terminar con ella por lo mismo de que a veces no coincidían en muchas cosas… y que quería estar conmigo, pero le dije que no por que estaba saliendo con alguien mas… fue cuando me dijo:

_**Si me deshago de ella, ¿andarías conmigo?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No lo se, además no digas eso de ella es un ser humano no un objeto como para decir que te quieres deshacer de ella**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Quieres andar conmigo o no?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No lo se una parte de mi quiere, pero la otra tiene miedo de que si te digo que si y vuelvas a tener otro problema me dejes como la otra vez… eso lo que temo**_

Ya no me respondió nada, hasta horas despues donde creo que por primera vez fue realmente sincero conmigo…

_**Tienes razón… además eh estado pensando, y realmente nunca me sentí emocionalmente relacionado contigo, lo único que siento es una atracción sexual por ti **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Que será mejor dejar las cosas como están**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tienes razón, quedamos como amigos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Amigos **_

Recuerdo que me había invitado a dar una vuelta, le dije que estaba bien mientras no pasara de ahí, volvíamos a platicar como antes como si nada hubiera pasado eso estaba bien, despues de varios días por fin pudimos quedar y vernos de nuevo.

Igual como la segunda vez estaba muy nerviosa lo espere donde siempre, el había tenido un pequeño retraso por el trabajo asi que lo espere, de nuevo al verlo algo dentro de mi se removió era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tenia que ser firme.

Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, supongo que el esperaba que le besara en los labios, pero tenia que ser fuerte… caminamos y dimos una vuelta, me sorprendió que me tomara de la mano de nuevo pero los amigos hacen eso ¿no? ¿NO?...

La pasamos muy esa tarde pero cuando menos lo pensaba me había besado, el beso se hizo cada vez mas intenso las caricias no paraban… le deseo me cegó y termine acostadme con el…

Pensé que había sido fuerte pero no me basto, ya que una vez que nos besamos me desconecte y me deje guiar por mis sentimientos, tarde me di cuenta de mi error…

-¿Qué hice?- me dije de regreso a casa, pero ya era demasiado tarde lo hecho, hecho estaba

Al día siguiente se lo comente a mis amigas.

-Me siento tan mal- les dije

-Pero ya no importa, lo hiciste y pues ya no mortifiques es pasado- me dijo Alice- solo trata de no hacerlo de nuevo

-Eh cierto ¿eh?- me dijo Rose- prométemelo

Como pude lo hice, por que de verdad si me sentía fatal no se me sentía como una muñeca que solo usaban para satisfacer sus necesidades… pero como dijo Alice, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Pasaron los meses y todo volvió a la normalidad, aun seguíamos hablando pero nada mas en ocasiones me había invitado a salir pero le ponía escusas no quera volver a caer en lo mismo, les juro que en ocasiones sentía como que me quería sus mensajes me daban a entender eso hasta que una noche le pregunte;

_**¿Qué sientes por mí?**_

Eso lo escribí antes de dormir, sentí me celular vibrar era su mensaje pero como estaba mas dormida que despierta lo medio leí lo deje y volví a acostarme, al día siguiente mas despierta lo leí

_**Se que siento almo bonito por ti, pero no puedo entregarte mi corazón por que aun no encontrado a mi alma gemela y sigo en la búsqueda, espero que no te lo tomes a mal.**_

Se lo mostré a Rosalie y lo único que me dijo:

-Ya mándalo a la chingada

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, ya te dejo claro que solo te quiere para una cosa

Yo no sabia que pensar, sabia que ella tenia razón pero este sentimiento me impedía hacerlo, odiaba sentirme asi me siento como si estuviera a su merced que el podría hacerme como el quisiera y la única herido ahí seria yo por que el ya había dejado claro lo que de verdad sentía por mi… pero yo aun lo quería, parece que yo nunca escarmiento.

Nos encontramos de nuevo, pero esta vez todo fue normal tomamos una bebida juntos, platicamos, no mentiré si hubo uno que otro beso y caricia subida de tono pero nada mas solo eso que no pienso mencionar… al final me acompaño a un mandado y me dejo en mi camión y me fui…

De nuevo su rutina de ignorarme hasta que el se le antojara…

Unos días despues ya con mi vida "normal" de nuevo estaba en el Internet viendo el face, cuando note que lo tenia como amigo y yo ni en cuenta, es por eso que casi no me gustaba esa red social te agregan y agregas gente sin tan si quiera conocerla pero bueno lucha contra eso, es imposible…

Me fije en el de el… y ahí había algo que me llamo la atención, en una de sus _actividades resientes _había un comentario de él hacia una chica que decía…que decía: _eres muy linda… me gustas_

Eso fue lo que necesite para que pudiera abrir los ojos, darme cuenta que no importa lo que hiciera, nunca iba a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia mí para el era solamente la persona que lo saciaba cada vez que quería.

La decisión estaba tomada y aunque me doliera, tenía que terminar con esto.

Solo tenia que esperar a que se acordara de mí de nuevo…

_**Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas?**_

Sonreí, se había acordado de mí… de nuevo 

_**Hola estoy bien gracias, oye quería decirte algo hace unos días esta en el face y vi el tuyo entre y vi algo que me llamo la atención, había un comentario tuyo que le decías a una chica "que era muy linda… que te gustaba" se que no debe molestarme ni nada y no lo estoy solo me hizo abrir los ojos, me hizo ver que no importa lo que haga nunca tendré tu amor y solo me daño a mi misma por eso decidi que ya no nos viéramos mas, lo siento… espero que no te moleste, a pesar de todo te considero mi amigo y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras pero hasta ahí, de verdad no quiero que las cosas terminen mal entre nosotros **_

Solo me queda esperar su respuesta…

_Alice y Rose… si algún día leen esto, no me digan nada, solamente es una forma de desahogarme sin que me vean derrumbarme, no me gusta que me vean de esa manera… _

_Bella_

**Si, chicas no es una historia con un final feliz al menos no para ella… por que la persona que quiere jamás le responderá de la misma manera. Esta historia es basada en un hecho que paso y que esta pasando realmente, el final es su presente… no sabe lo que pasara y lo mejor para ella es que todo acabe ¿no creen?... es una lección que debe aprender para no cometer el mismo error y tener en mente que el amor no es suficiente ni la vida es de color de rosa donde encontraras a tu príncipe azul que te dará un felices para siempre… la felicidad inestable por un momento la felicidad es tu mejor amiga para despues darte la espalda. No digo que la vida es una asco ni soy emo, pero en ocasiones piensas de esa manera… de verdad… lo eh visto.**

**Bueno aunque no gane es bueno haber escrito esto jeje… pero si gano mucho mejor no jeje…**

**Besos **

**Paulinita Rathbone**


End file.
